Supernatural Season 5 Alternate
by StuckInFantasy
Summary: The First Chapeter To an alternate season 5, will get more mysterious in the next chapter :  hope you like


Supernatural Season 5 Alternate

Chapter•One~○

The front door of the old Victorian house was pushed out of its rusty hinges and forced to the floor by Dean's foot as he held a small gun with both hands to his side. He trod lightly across the creaking floor boards and swiftly turned this head side to side, looking through doors and around corners as he did so "I know you're here, so get your ass out in front of me!" he shouted aggressively, although nothing seemed to stir with in the house hold the atmosphere began to slowly change. It grew tense and the air grew cold round his skin, he twitched his head to the side, trying to stay relaxed through the on-going change that seemed to haunt the house.

Then in a flash of a second, a dark figure lingered in the door way directly in front of Dean. He froze, as if he had no breath, he suffocated in fear. The figure took a few steps forward; the moon light revealed the demon face that was hiding in the shadows, skin was a dirty, pale grey as if it had been stuck on his bones for over a century. Scars cover and distorted his face and his eyes were carbon black, "You have come alone, don't you think that was a bad decision Dean?"Dean distributed his weight from one leg to the other as he rocked side to side.

"Yes? I have, and what does it matter to you?"

The mysterious demon grinned and started to make his way towards him, pulling out his arm with his fingers spread wide. Dean quickly raised his gun as he gritted his teeth.

"As if that's going to save you?" The demon said forcing the gun out of Dean's hand and grabbing him by his t-shirt. Dean then felt a burst of pain rushed through his body, in seconds; he grew weak, tired, and unable to support himself.

The demon, continuously grinning at the suffering Dean was in as he increased the abuse. Blood dripped slowly down Dean's face and his veins became prominent and showed up dark under his skin. Then all of a sudden the demon loosened his grip, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell onto his knees.

With misty eyes, Dean could just picture Castiel in front of him gently touching the demons shoulder. Dean panted with relief whilst looking down at demons vessel laid out across the floor.

Castiel then looked up at Dean, "Be more careful, he would have killed you." Dean, -still in shock

"I had it under control Cas!" Castiel looked confused,

"You didn't seem to be in control of the situation? And..." -But before Castiel could say anything else Dean rudely interrupted

"Cas! Can we just go home?"

"As you wish".

...

The sky was now dark, and the stars started to appear from the beneath the black certain in which layered the sky. Both Dean and Castiel stepped out of the house, Dean holding his keys in hand and tapping his car with the other as he made his way round to the front wheel. They both slid onto the cushions of the car seats, Dean placed the keys into their slot beneath the wheel, and letting out a sigh before starting the engine to make their way back home.

Not a word was said until they got on to the main road of the motorway, "Dean, you should stop disbelieving in yourself...You are strong and do not know it yet. Have faith."

Dean gave a sarcastic grin and pulled the car up in a lay-by. "There is nothing to have faith in! Everything around me has just turned to shit, I have lost everything and everyone expects me to save the world, I can't do it on my own God-damn it!"

Then all of a sudden Dean flinched at the sense of warmth on his should, He turned round to find Castiel's hand resting perfectly on the scar that he marked him with, "you are not alone Dean. I will forever be by your side."

Dean smiled and his face light up, "Thanks Cas". Trying not to sound too soppy, he moved on to another aspect. "But, let's be serious Cas, I've got Michael trying to use me as his condom and it impossible for just the two of us against the whole of Lucifer's rabble, Bobby can't do shit in that wheel chair and Sam..." He stopped and starred at his hands that were now resting on his lap.

Castiel took a few moments to think of words to comfort Dean. "We will win this battle Dean. We find a way, I promise". With a slight raise of the corners of his mouth, Dean started the engines again.

Continued In The Next Chapter ...


End file.
